Scarlet Witch - Tamed (CACW alternate ending )
by Marvelcrazed
Summary: The pain Scarlet Witch went through was unimaginable. How long until she would smile? Or laugh? Or trust and allow touch? Perhaps what she needs is a friend, and time to heal her injured soul. Captain America Civil War alternate ending where all is forgiven)
1. Road to Recovery

The pain Scarlet Witch went through was unimaginable.

When Scott, Clint, and Sam arrived at the cells, Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, was led down a different hallway. Later, a bloodcurdling scream that they recognized was heard. They grew angry, yelling with hurt hearts, that she was just a kid. A kid, and who knows what they were doing to her!

To the captors, however, she was not a human, ooh no.

She was a _weapon._

After an agonizing wait, they brought Wanda to her cell that had remained ominously empty.

A shock collar burned her neck, causing pain she learned to ignore. She had no freedom.

Any sudden movements,

 _Zap._

Any sudden sounds,

 _Zap._

Any hint of red or power,

 _Zap._

Any resistance,

 _Zap._

Crying for help,

 _Zap._

if the others stood up for her,

 _Zap._

They were completely helpless as the young girl slowly broke and became motionless. Did she react when Tony Stark, in all his glory, graced them with a visit? No. If she did,

 _Zap._

instead, she sat in a corner, broken,unresponsive. She had accepted her fate.

* * *

"Wanda? Wanda, hey!"

Wanda looked up, brought back from a nightmare by Steve Rogers' voice. Though the Avengers had made up and forgiven, she wasn't the same. She had retreated into herself.

"Tony's bringing someone you might make friends with. You might remember him. Wanda, are you even listening?" Steve asked the girl.

Before she could respond,the elevator door opened.

Peter Parker walked out. " Hey everyone! "

* * *

It had been a few weeks, and everyone had to agree that Wanda was more responsive. Not by much, but she would mutter a reply instead of nodding or shaking her head.

Peter had talked to her, and for awhile, she'd just listen. Then she would smile. Eventually, she'd laugh.

The first time she laughed, they looked over at the pair, sharing jokes and being friends. The mood lightened significantly that day, and everyone knew it.

The first time she actually spoke an audible sentence, now, they nearly threw a party. Nearly. Steve had to refrain Tony from it, and that alone took several days.

By then, Wanda would speak to others than just Peter. Steve for one, and then Team Cap. Widow was next. Tony knew it would be a while before she spoke to him, but he was happy.

His guilt lessened. She was on the road to recovery.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This will probably be a one-shot, but if you like it, I'll continue! Let me know what you think! I can take prompts for the Spiderwitch friendship, in fact I'd love to! Pm me or leave a review! Thanks!**

 **-Marvelcrazed**


	2. Relapse

Peter was going on a vacation with Aunt May for a few weeks. Wanda thought she'd be okay. She was so, so wrong.

The first day he was gone, she had a nightmare.

 _"No! No, stop it! It hurts! "_

 _Tears, pain, hurt._

 _Never enough._

 _Torture._

 _"Please! It hurts so much! Just stop!"_

 _Whimper upon whimper, calling on deaf ears._

 _No one listened._

 _She was alone._

 _"Stop! Please..."_

 _A shock collar, zapping her whenever she did something wrong._

 _Pain, burning, screams._

 _She screamed and pleaded until her throat was raw._ _She wanted to die._

 _"Help! Please, it hurts, make it stop!"_

 _"_ Wanda! Wanda, wake up! It's just a dream! You're safe!" Wanda heard a voice, faint and powerful . She clung to it like a lifeline.

* * *

"Wanda? You want to talk about your dream?" Cap asked her, concerned.

Wanda shook her head, visions controlling her voice. She couldn't talk. Couldn't eat. She felt the collar around her throat, tight and constricting.

Getting up, she went to the corner and hugged her knees. She fell silent.

Bucky walked into the living room a few days later. She was crying silently.

"Hey, Wanda. It's me, Bucky!" He touched her shoulder, heart panging as she spoke.

" Please, no. I promise I'll stop crying, please don't use the collar, please. It hurts and burns, Please no... " She pleaded, shying away from his touch, flinching when he got up. It was at this moment he realized how much she went through for his freedom. She sacrificed everything.

* * *

 _"Silence, girl! "_

 _Screaming. Pain. It burns._

 _"Quiet, your friends can hear you!"_

 _Pleading. Guilt. It hurts._

 _"You are nothing more than a weapon! Your friends aren't real, they are afraid of you!"_

 _whimpering . Done. Ignore the pain._

 _"Good, now do as we say."_

 _Silent. Obedient. No noise to be heard._

 _" Don't make us hurt you more than necessary. "_

 _Not the collar. Anything but the collar._

Wanda woke up, drenched in sweat. Thus nightmare was so vivid, the smell of burning flesh still lingering in her nostrils. She looked around. A plate of food had been prepared for her, pushed over in arms reach.

Wanda ate. It was just like the prison. Sleep guaranteed food when you woke up. She'd sleep when hungry, ignoring the heavy eyelids.

* * *

This continued for a week. Wanda didn't see a safe haven, she saw a prison and captors. Every touch was painful, every word to her a call she didn't receive.

Bucky felt so guilty, seeing Wanda like that. He'd sit with her at night, making sure she was Okay.

The Avengers had no idea what to do. They called Peter.

"Hey Pete, enjoying Vacation?"

" I was, but a bad storm is scheduled so we cut the vacation short. Was gonna call you, but you called me! "

Tony chuckled uneasily. "Listen kid, it's Wanda... When do you get back?"

Peter was silent for a moment before replying. "An hour. See you then, I guess?"

Tony confirmed and waited. It was painful to wait, every minute that went by was like an hour. Finally Jarvis announced Peter's arrival.

"Hey, Mr. Stark! I-" Peter's eyes drifted to Wanda and her rushed over to her. She looked up with a look in her eyes. Recognition, you ask? No.

 _it was fear._

"Wanda? Oh, gosh, Wanda. Can you hear me? " Wanda knew that voice. It was gentle, soothing. Reassuring her that it would be okay. But it wouldn't. She was done, ready to die. They just had to pull the trigger.

* * *

Peter was distraught. He was distracted. That was his got badly injured, bleeding and In pain. By the time Tony got there, he was unconscious.

Bucky told Wanda. She was confused why that had to do with her, when something clicked. She stood up shakily, asking where Peter was.

Peter recovered, and woke up to Wanda smiling at him. "You gave me a scare, Pete." She whispered. Had he not had super hearing, he wouldn't have heard her.

Peter smiled back at her. "I'm just glad you're back."

* * *

 **This story wasn't very popular, but had this idea and was bored. Enjoy it?**


	3. Restarting School

_"Your friends aren't real. They are afraid of you! "_

Wanda smiled at Peter. Today would be okay. She was starting school with Peter, after being caught up with Jarvis as her teacher. What could go wrong?

 _"No! No, stop! You don't know what you're doing! It hurts, no!_

Taking a deep breath, she followed Peter into the school. Their schedules matched up, so Wanda had nothing to worry about, right?

 _Pain. Burning flesh. Shouts, Screams. "She's just a kid! Stop it!"_

" Wanda! " Peter hissed. Jerking her head up, she realized she had been sweating profusely, whimpering slightly. "You okay? We're gonna meet Ned for lunch!"

Nodding, Wanda insisted she was ok, smiling her bright smile.

Reassured, Peter returned to his paper.

 _"You are nothing but a weapon. That's all people will see you as. You know that, don't you, Weapon? "_

 _"You're wrong."_

 _" Am I? "_

"Wanda! Ned's coming. If you're nervous, we don't have to introduce you guys yet," Peter offered, noticing she was panicking slightly.

"No, I'm Okay. Let's meet Ned!"

 _" Why me? "_

"Hey New girl! Why you hanging out with those wimps? Your pretty face would look much better over here! " Flash yelled across the lunch room. The whole room held its breath,waiting to see how she reacted.

Whispering a quick, 'I got this' to Peter, Wanda stalked over to Flash. "You may think my pretty face looks better over here,but it's a shame there's nothing we can do for yours..." Wanda clucked sympathetically . "Shame, it really is."

flash grew angry, standing up next to her and towering over her. "You're gonna regret that!" He growled at her.

" Am I? " She asked, leaving to go back to Peter's table. After a moment of silence, the room erupted with noise.

Peter looked worried. "If he tries to beat you up, you can't use your powers! He'll turn you in!"

Ned knitted his eyebrows. "Powers? Are you an Avenger?I wondered how Peter knew such a pretty girl!" Ned whispered fiercely before covering up his mouth. "Sorry! Not flirting!"

Wanda smiled weakly before returning to lunch.

 _Prison. Alone. Blank walls._

 _"Help me."_

* * *

"How was school?" Nat had insisted on picking the two up from school, and quizzing them on their day.

Peter Laughed, "I think Ned has a crush on Wanda!"

Nat turned stone faced. "Where does he live?"

Peter cackled. "Not telling!"

Wanda chuckled softly.

* * *

Several days had passed, and Wanda had grew accustomed to school life.

"Hey Wanda, we gotta walk home. Cap got called off for a mission." Peter said at the end of the week.

" _Stop it! Stop! Not the collar! Anything but the collar! "_

" That's Okay, Pete. I'll catch up to you soon. " Wanda said. That was her first mistake.

The minute she exited the school, Rough hands grabbed her shoulder. She was led to a dark alley, as the first punch hit it's mark.

 _"Weapon, what a beautiful day today. How've you been?_

Flash kicked her wrist once he got her on the ground. Then a powerful kick to the chest. Wanda definitely heard cracks.

 _Scream after , shouting. She was going to break soon._

Flash picked her up by the throat. She couldn't talk. Barely could breath. Gasping for air, she began to cry. "Aww, weak,are we?" Once he let her go, she replied.

" Not weak. I've been too strong for too long. "

Another kick to her side silenced her. Wanda began to bleed, blood and tears mixing in the dirt.

 _" stop it! I can't take it! Leave me me alo... " Trailing into a scream, a plead for help._

Once Flash was done with her,Wanda could barely breathe. Short gasps had to suffice.

Wincing, she pulled out her phone and called Peter. Wanda felt weak, tired.

"Wanda?"

" Peter. Help. " She wheezed. When knew she had to stay awake. But she couldn't. She held on long enough to hear a voice.

"God, Wanda! Peter called me cause I have as close, I got here soon as I could. Hold on, alright?!"

Wanda smiled grimly. "Buck"

"Wanda? Stay awake. Wanda!

 _" Weapon. I've heard you retaliated. Impressive I must say. Enjoy the pain. "_

* * *

"Wanda? You awake? " Peter softly called from across the room. Seeing she was, Peter hurried over.

"Wha...?" Wanda opened her eyes, seeing the Med Bay. A new sight.

"Flash beat you up, and you called me, I freaked out, told Jarvis to contact the Avenger closest to you, Bucky got to you,freaked out, brought here, and we all freaked out together. You are hurt bad. Might want to stay in bed." Peter told the story and was going to leave when Wanda panicked.

"Peter, don't leave me. ..." She trailed off.

he understood , never leaving her side until she healed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know Wanda is technically 17 (ish?) And wouldn't be in Peter's grade, but for the sake of the story, just fake it!**

 **Love your review s!**

 **Popularity of this is our of the roof, Thank you so so much!**


	4. Regret

Wanda sighed. She was so bored. She remembered Peter recommending something to her earlier that week. Maybe she'd try it out.

after a quick trip to the store, and sat down in her bedroom, telling her team mates she needed alone time.

Sighing, she picked up a pen and began to write.

* * *

Dear Pietro,

I still miss you. Not a day goes by that I don't.

I regret not saying things I should have. Such as I love you. I never said that enough. Perhaps it was implied, but still.

Even worse, I regret arguing with you. I never should've. It's too late now, though.

Peter recommended writing in a journal for when I need to channel my feelings, so I bought one to try it out. It's not bad.

I guess this can be my way of communicate with you. You won't see it, but it does make me feel better.

They are afraid of me. I don't blame them. I'm scared of myself, too. I try to hide it, but I can't help it. I can manipulate minds, I can control objects and people -I truly am a weapon.

If you were here right now, you'd comfort me. But you aren't. I'm alone here, no matter what they say.

Peter's here, I guess he is my sort of anchor. If I go too long without seeing him, I feel the collar. The burning pain, the smell of scorched flesh- and worst of all I see HIM. The one who did this to me. He comes closer and closer to me, repeating the words he said, making me wonder if it's true.

He always starts with, " You're friends aren't real, they're afraid of you! "

That one is true. That's why he always starts with it. He goes on, telling me horrible things, breaking me down.

The collar tightens, even though it's not really there. I slowly succumb to the memories, and Pietro, it's terrifying.

I wish you hadn't died, you selfish boy - you left me alone. OH look- now you've got me crying. Peter's going to hear because of his super hearing. He'll be all worried, and now I probably have you all worked up, too.

Pietro the Protective. You lived up to that name so well.

If you were here, your comeback would be something like 'Okay, Miss Wanda the Weird' or something like that.

I keep going on and on about the 'if you were here'. I can't help it. You were my twin, and every single day I expect to see you, eating cereal in the kitchen before dinner when you know you're not supposed to, but you aren't.

I want you back, Pietro. No one understands that. Steve is the closest because he lost his old girlfriend, but I didn't just lose you.

I lost a part of me. My happiness, my joy. The place you filled. Peter tapes clay there, which is my only way of describing it, and every time he leaves, he rips it off and takes it with him.

he reminds me so much of you. Sarcastic, funny, always smiling. You'd like him, If you were here. He seems to enjoy my stories about you. He listens, so I suppose they are interesting enough.

but you aren't. It's silly that I act like this is just a letter. I have to face it, I'm never getting you back.

I might return. Goodbye, brother.

Wanda

* * *

Wanda,with tears streaming down her cheeks, took the red notebook she had been writing in and slid it under her mattress. Peter came in almost immediately, heading her cries.

he sat next to her. "Were you writing?" He asked.

Wanda shakily nodded. "Every time I think or write about it, it plays over and over again in my head! It still hurts so much!" She sobbed.

Peter hugged her. " let's go get some nice, cold ice cream! " He suggested.

Wanda smiled slightly and marveled at how someone so good existed in a world full of terrible people.

* * *

 **I write in a journal daily so I thought Wanda might want to try it out. You should, too.**

 **This won't be the last of Wanda the Weird and her little red notebook! *cough cough* Clint might steal it *cough cough***

 **Feel free to PM me about anything! Need help writing a story? Advice to give/receive? Questions? No problemo! Just ask!**


	5. Rolling with it

Wanda and her little red notebook were inseparable. Wherever Wanda went, the notebook was close by. It helped her a lot. She had less panic attacks when Peter was gone, and felt better overall.

What did she write in it? Everything and anything. A fact know well to Clint.

He wondered why she never let anyone near it. Suspicious. Very suspicious. This called for one thing. It would be desperate, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

Wanda was writing her notebook as usual. She wrote in it at the same time every day. The routine helped her.

She heard a knock at the door. Peter yelled, "Hey Wanda! C'mere! I found an awesome meme!"

Wanda smiled. He was... special. It was hard to describe. Wanda left her notebook on the table and walked to the door. Peter was standing there, grinning.

"It's hilarious! You're gonna love it!" Peter giggled like a child, showing Wanda his phone. To be honest, Peter wasn't wrong.

Wanda chuckled softly as she entered her room. A quick glance at her desk told her that her red notebook was not there. She frowned slightly. She could've sworn she left her notebook right there...

Her lips curled.

Clint had stolen her notebook. Storming out of her room, she roared, "CLINT I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN LAYED A _FINGER_ ON IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Clint was nowhere to be found. He had wisely fled the scene.

Peter, however, did not.

"Peter, you know how you showed me that meme?" Wanda asked, sweetly. After receiving a nod,she continued. "It wouldn't happen to have been a distraction,now,was it?

Peter laughed uneasily. " No? "

Wanda casually asked "Where's Clint?"

Peter said, "not down in the basement... Why? Wanda? Where are you going?"

Clint knew he was running out of time. It didn't matter. He had gotten the blackmail material and was about to close it when he decided to read it thoroughly.

His heart broke as he read the first page. Wanda had been broken many times.

His eyes narrowed. Reading aloud, he read her newest entry, " Well, Pietro, it's all set up. You wouldn't believe how well this is going. Bait is set up, and Clint thinks he's going to steal this notebook. He will. I'm going to act along with it, but I overheard Peter and Clint discussing their plan. "

Clint was... Scared. She knew this was going to happen?

That wasn't good.

Clint yelped as a red net surrounded him. Wanda was standing there, grinning.

"I suppose you are wondering why I let you steal my notebook. Simple: to let you know that you should never mess with me again.I trust you won't use this as blackmail, because should you ever, I have plans. You do not want to know my version of blackmail."

Clint was terrified. His mouth gaped as Wanda took her notebook from his grasp as showed him pictures. His baby pictures- the most embarrassing ones.

As Wanda dropped him and walked away, she stated, "Your mother was very nice. Her cookies? Absolutely _stellar._ She's on my side, Barton. Watch out."The

Clint whimpered slightly. "That's not _fair!_ Wanda!"

* * *

 **A short one today, but here it is! Need ideas for this one...**

 **I am picking The Hypnotist back up, so keep your eyes out! Will be in a few days, but that is next!**

 **Review, send ideas, PM me if you want me to check out your story, etc. I'm always free!**


	6. Remembering Part 1

She had been fine for weeks- no panic attacks, no nightmares, no nothing. Everything was fine.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

Wanda was screaming.

It was currently 3:45 AM.

Those were the two thoughts running through Peter's head when he woke up in the middle of the night.

Those were the two thoughts that woke him up completely.

He slowly made his way next door, since he had been spending the night, and entered her room. Waking her took a lot of comforting words and shouting to wake her up, but once he did, Peter sat next to her.

"It's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her as Wanda shook with terror. "It's over now."

"No it's not," She whispered back," It hasn't even begun."

* * *

It was breakfast.

The team ate, silent. Jarvis had told them what had happened. They all understood.

They were sad that someone so young had to go through this much.

"We'll always be here if you need someone to talk to, you know. We've been through nightmares. You can trust us." Bruce tried to get Wanda to talk, to know the team was there.

Wanda was silent. She didn't even talk to Peter about her nightmare like she usually did.

Peter didn't push her, but wondered what made her so scared.

When the alarm started blaring he got his answer.

Cap was shouting for the team to Assemble, Tony told Peter to stay put, Jarvis said Hydra, Nat was running towards where Jarvis had said the intruder was, and chaos ensued. But throughout the noise and commotion, Wanda stayed put. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her breathing quick and sharp. A hazy red circle appeared around her.

Suddenly, she stood up. Her eyes snapped open, and she began to walk. She threw the enemy Into walls, rage flowing through her as her dam broke. Wanda had no self control at she let her bottled feelings loose.

If you looked into her red eyes, you would see flashes of memories. Pietro dying. The cell. Causing hurt on purpose. Peter helping her, even though she was nearly to far gone. Pietro and Peter began blending together into one person. Someone who cared, who she let down.

Tears streaming down her face, Wanda didn't care who she hurt. She had caused pain once without feeling much guilt at the moment. She could do it again.

Wanda knew she would regret this later, but she didn't stop.

She was so angry. They didn't know how much pain she had gone through. How could they? Pretending she was alright had worked.

But the nightmare.

Pietro dying on loop. It was too much.

The person she was fighting was strong, but she was stronger. She was about to kill them, when someone tackled her.

Tony had tackled her.

Wanda began to realize where she was. She cried out when she saw who she had been fighting. Peter. Peter had been trying to calm her down. She had almost killed him.

She looked around, seeing the destruction she had caused. The tower was clear of intruders, but she had left Peter on the brink of death, Clint with a broken leg, and Nat groaning in the corner.

She cried. Wanda cried and cried and cried. All she was was a monster. A weapon of destruction. A nobody who should've died with her brother.

"I should've stayed in the cell." Wanda whispered. She broke down, her racking sobs echoing slightly .

Wanda once again retreated into herself, horrified at what she had almost done. Horrified by herself.

* * *

 **Short one today, sorry! The next one will be longer. Suggestions?Comments? Review? Need help? Advice? Let me know!**


	7. Remembering Part 2

Wanda saw Peter in the Med Bay. He was deathly pale, and the blood...

He didn't deserve a friend like her who could kill him. Peter deserved better. It left her one option.

Tears streamed down her face as she threw a backpack together. Nat gave her a worried look and Wanda said she was going for a stroll. Hopping in the old car Cap always took, she began to drive.

Once she ran out of gas Wanda left the car and managed to get a ride to the one place she knew she wouldn't be refused refuge.

 **San Francisco, California**

Wanda nervously knocked on a door. It had been days since she left the Avengers. She knew they would come for her, but this was her last chance.

As the door swung open, Wanda began to speak.

"Hey, Scott! Mind if I come in?" Wanda tried to smile, but her voice wobbled.

Scott Lang looked at the girl at his doorstep who was broken and yet was still a child. "Not at all. Where are the others?" Scott let Wanda in, smiling softly.

Wanda winced. "See, I probably shouldn't be here, but I messed up and hurt Peter and couldn't stay there, but I have no where else to go, and I need a place to stay. Please, Scott, help me." By the end of Wanda's speech, she was sobbing. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and Scott wanted to help her.

Scott hugged her. "Of course. Why don't you want to go back?"

" i saw their looks at me. Tony is so mad, so so mad. Steve was disappointed, and they don't want me there. They won't say it but it's true. " Wanda looked at her shoes before another knock on the door interrupted Scott's next words.

Cap's voice was muffled when Wanda heard it.

"We know Wanda's in here! Scott? Scott, open the door!"

* * *

 **Back in New York**

Peter was in bad shape.

Tony was mad. Furious, at Wanda. Nat knew that and tried to calm him down.

"Tony? Being mad won't make Peter better. Wanda is mad at herself, too. This is what tore our team apart- arguing." Nat approached Tony.

Stark lashed out, "No, the Accords tore us apart. Wanda should've controlled herself. But she didn't, and now Pete's really hurt!"

Softly, before leaving, Nat said "She's been through a lot."

when she left, she saw Wanda head out the door.

A few days had passed and Wanda had yet to return. They tracked the car she had left in, but they saw no signs as to where she had gone.

Peter woke up later that day. He was in pain, and was worried when told that Wanda had left.

They decided to ask Scott if he had any information.

When Tony scanned Scott's house, he saw Wanda in it. Over the coms, he told Steve.

"We know Wanda's in here! Scott? Scott,open the door!"

* * *

Wanda gasped and wildly looked around. "Where should I go?" She asked.

Scott shrugged, and went to open the door. "Best stay here, they probably surrounded the house."

when he answered the door, Scott saw Steve.

"Steve, she doesn't want to go. Don't make her."

Steve nodded sadly. "We're worried. Is she okay?"

Scott hesitated. "She's shaken. Wanda already lost her brother. She doesn't want to lose another. "

Wanda had quietly crept in sight of the door to hear what they were saying as they were speaking in hushed tones.

Cap saw her and called out. "Wanda? It's okay, come here."

She slowly walked towards the door and Scott stepped aside. Cap went forward and embraced her.

Wanda broke down. Tears rolled down her face, wetting Cap's uniform as Wanda clung to him. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm so sorry. I can't live with myself. What I did was horrible, and I just couldn't. Tony was so angry, He probably doesn't even want me back. I'm sorry, Steve, I'm sorry."

Steve was shocked. "Tony wants you back. We all do. Peter especially. Come home, Wanda."

Wanda wiped her eyes and slowly nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

* * *

 **This is probably the last one unless I get prompts... Thank you for all the support!**


	8. Receiving

**This really is the last one! It is short, wanted to squeeze it out. Still will take prompts, to be separate stories. This came from a guest who wanted more bully.**

* * *

Wanda exited the school, in high spirits.

Steve had a surprise waiting for her back at the tower, and sh couldn't wait to see what it was.

A voice behind her ruined all that.

"Oho, what do we have here?" Flash sneered, stepping closer to her.

He grabbed her phone, smashing it to pieces. It was useless now. "Can't have you calling for help, now, can we?"

Something in Wanda snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Pshaw, that's no fun! Y'know, other people should experience this..." Flash called out and a few of his friends surrounded her. They smirked at her, laughed at her, and she could not take it.

She _wouldn't._

Manipulating their minds, she told them to stay away.

"I am very dangerous. You are afraid of me, because I have beaten you in a fight. You were not injured, nor was I, but you passed out and I left unharmed. You will leave me alone. I am not to be messed with."

Flash and his friends nodded weakly, mesmerized by the red slight coming from Wanda's hands.

She stopped suddenly, and she walked off. The bullies collapsed, passed out.

* * *

"Steve? I'm here!" Wanda called into silence as she entered the tower. She walked to the common living area, and saw Cap on the couch.

He was clearly struggling, and cautiously, she approached.

"Steve?"

A flash of brown barreled towards her and Wanda was knocked down. Startled, she looked at the small projectile. It was a tiny chocolate lab puppy, with large brown eyes that would undoubtedly get whatever they wanted.

"Aww," She cooed,"I think you are definitely going to be named Sir Peter the Cuter!"

* * *

 **Much Cuteness, mucho cuteness. All hail Sir Peter the Cuter! Please give me prompts! I dont bite!**


End file.
